Godny następca (tom)
Godny następca (受け継ぐ者, Uketsugumono) jest 19. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 163 "To, co nigdy nie wyblaknie" (朽ちぬもの…!!, Kuchinumono…!!) left|thumb|159px|Tsunade atakuje Orochimaru i Kabuto. Tsunade se aproxima de Orochimaru e se prepara para curá-lo. No último momento, eles são interrompidos por Kabuto. Tendo plena confiança na lealdade de Kabuto, Orochimaru percebe que Tsunade estava prestes a traí-lo. Kabuto explica que seu jutsu foi preenchido com a intenção de matar como ele, um ninja médico, pode perceber. Tsunade não o nega, dizendo que ela ansiava por ver Dan e Nawaki novamente. No entanto, Naruto tinha feito ela se relembrar o quanto eles amavam Konoha. Sabendo que Orochimaru estava mentindo quando disse que iria poupar a aldeia, ela não teve coragem para trazer de volta seus entes queridos ao custo de destruir o que eles consideravam ser precioso. Com a intenção de evitar que Orochimaru nunca mais prejudique a aldeia novamente, Tsunade o ataca. Rozdział 164 "Specjalistka od uzdrawiania" (医療忍者!!, Supesharisuto!!) right|thumb|159px|Jiraiya i pozostali przybywają na pole walki. Como Orochimaru é incapaz de lutar em seu estado atual, Kabuto batalha com Tsunade em seu lugar. Ele informa a Orochimaru que Jiraiya está perto e provavelmente a caminho, sugerindo que eles devam ir para outro local. Jiraiya, Shizune e Naruto chegam após a saída deles, mas conseguem seguir a trilha. Não sendo qualificado em taijutsu e ainda sendo superado nesse quesito, Kabuto tenta terminar a batalha rapidamente. Ele tenta acertar a garganta de Tsunade para desabilitá-la enquanto a mantêm viva, mas ela se esquiva e o ataca. Ele se recupera e tenta tirar proveito de seu medo de sangue, mas Jiraiya e os outros aparecem entre eles. Rozdział 165 "Naruto w natarciu" (ナルト、突撃っ!!, Naruto, Totsugeki!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto z cienistymi klonami atakują Kabuto. Chcąc zakończyć walkę przez siebie jak obowiązek Tsunade przeszła Jiraiya. Kabuto podrzyna swój nadgarstek na pokrycie jej w jego krwi, unieruchamiając ją ze względu na jej strach krwi. Naruto jest zdezorientowany, po rozpatrzeniu Kabuto przyjacielem ostatni raz widzieli się nawzajem. Kabuto informuje go, że jest szpiegiem Otogakure. Dodaje, że jest rozczarowany z Naruto, jak robi imponujące wykorzystanie lisa i nawet nie porównuje do Sasuke. Wściekły, Naruto atakuje go, chcąc skorzystać z kontuzjowanego ramienia Kabuto, ale jest on łatwo odepchnięty. Kabuto leczy się. Wszyscy podzieli się; Shizune będzie walczyć z Kabuto, a Jiraiya będzie walczył z Orochimaru, a Naruto będzie chronił Tsunade od Orochimaru i Kabuto to z jego ligi. Orochimaru, przy pomocy Kabuto, przywołuje dwa węże i Jiraiya próbuje przywołać ropuchę. Jeszcze pod wpływem narkotyku Tsunade, tylko udaje mu się przywołać Gamakichi. Rozdział 166 "Talent" (忍の才能…!!, Shinobi no Sainō…!!) right|thumb|159px|Naruto zatrzymuje atak Kabuto. Com Jiraiya incapaz de controlar totalmente o seu chakra, Naruto tenta invocar um sapo maior do que Gamakichi para ele usar. No entanto, ele só consegue invocar Gamatatsu, o irmão mais novo de Gamakichi. Orochimaru e Kabuto, cada um montando em uma cobra, atacam. Jiraiya é capaz de interceptar Orochimaru em um pântano, mas a cobra de Kabuto consegue pegar Naruto em sua boca. Enquanto Naruto luta para escapar, Kabuto luta com Shizune e a subjuga rapidamente. Em seguida, ele volta sua atenção para uma Tsunade ainda paralisada. Jiraiya e Orochimaru trocam golpes, mas, sendo incapazes de causarem muitos danos um ao outro, eles discutem seus respectivos interesses. Orochimaru diz que ninguém pode se comparar a Sasuke, um Uchiha, mas Jiraiya diz que as habilidades naturais não se comparam com alguém com a determinação de Naruto. Ao mesmo tempo, Naruto bloqueia o ataque de Kabuto contra Tsunade. Rozdział 167 "Zgodnie z obietnicą" (約束通り…!!, Yakusokudōri…!!) left|thumb|159px|Naruto po raz pierwszy używa Rasengana na Kabuto. Naruto tenta acertar Kabuto com seu Rasengan incompleto. Como Naruto precisa se aproximar para usá-lo, Kabuto o evita facilmente e fere a perna de Naruto. Ele diz a Naruto que suas esperanças de ganhar e seus sonhos para o futuro são impossíveis, fazendo Tsunade notar que ela disse as mesmas palavras para Naruto uma semana antes. Devido ao fato de ele não se preocupar com previsões ou ferimentos nas pernas, Naruto se levanta e lembra a Tsunade de sua aposta: se ele puder dominar o Rasengan em uma semana, ele receberá o colar do Primeiro Hokage. Ele cria um clone das sombras, e ataca Kabuto. Naruto captura Kabuto e segura a sua mão para impedi-lo de escapar. O clone das sombras o auxilia com a formação do Rasengan, garantindo que o chakra rotativo fique contido em uma esfera, e, em seguida, Naruto ataca Kabuto com ele. Rozdział 168 "Jeszcze jeden tylko raz" (もう一度だけ, Mō Ichido Dake) thumb|159px|Tsunade zatrzymuje własnym ciałem atak Orochimaru. Kabuto é arremessado para trás pelo Rasengan perfeito. No entanto, ele é capaz de se levantar depois do ataque, enquanto Naruto entra em colapso, como Kabuto danificou seu coração no último segundo. Embora inicialmente confiante que sua perícia médica o salvou do pior dos danos, Kabuto descobre que seus ferimentos são muito grandes e entra em colapso. Tsunade corre para o lado de Naruto e tenta curá-lo, prometendo não deixá-lo morrer em sua busca pelo título de Hokage como Dan e Nawaki fizeram. Kabuto insiste que ele está condenado, mas Naruto, curado, agarra o colar do Primeiro Hokage, dizendo que ele ganhou a aposta, antes de perder a consciência. Colocando a sua fé novamente nos sonhos de outra pessoa mais uma vez, Tsunade coloca o colar em torno dele. Orochimaru, vendo a vitória de Naruto contra Kabuto como uma preocupação potencial para o futuro, tenta matá-lo, mas Tsunade bloqueia o ataque com seu próprio corpo. Rozdział 169 "Położyć życie na szalę" (命を懸ける…!!, Inochi o Kakeru…!!) left|thumb|159px|Sanninowie i ich przywołańcy gotowi do walki. Tendo infligido uma lesão fatal em Tsunade, Orochimaru pergunta por que ela sacrificou a sua vida para proteger Naruto. Tsunade, cambaleante com a visão de seu próprio sangue, responde que foi para proteger Konoha, como Naruto um dia se tornará o seu Hokage. Orochimaru ridiculariza o título, dizendo que Hokage é para os tolos que querem morrer. Lembrando-se do que ela disse a Naruto uma semana antes, Tsunade lhe diz que ela agora vai ser um desses tolos, aceitando a posição de Quinta Hokage para si mesma. Orochimaru desfere um golpe final e, em seguida, tenta fazer o mesmo com Naruto, mas Tsunade bloqueia o ataque novamente. Ela supera seu medo de sangue e contra-ataca, jogando-o para trás e curando seus ferimentos com a Criação do Renascimento. Com o progresso da batalha, cada um dos Sannin realizam suas maiores invocações. Rozdział 170 "W impasie" (三竦みの攻防!!, Sansukumi no Kōbō!!) right|thumb|159px|Jiraiya i Gamabunta używają Katon: Gamayu Endan. Orochimaru invoca Manda, Tsunade invoca Katsuyu, e Jiraiya invoca Gamabunta. Gamakichi e Gamatatsu dizem olá a seu pai; Tsunade pede para Katsuyu levar Naruto até Shizune; Manda ameaça Orochimaru. Declarando que este seja o último encontro dos Sannin, Jiraiya e Tsunade atacam Orochimaru. Apesar de seus esforços, a velocidade de Manda permite que Orochimaru consiga evitar os seus ataques. Quando Manda está prestes a morder Gamabunta, Tsunade aparece e usa a espada gigante de Gamabunta para perfurar a sua boca e fixá-lo no chão. Orochimaru envolve sua língua ao redor do pescoço de Tsunade em um esforço para estrangulá-la, mas Tsunade pega a língua para trazer Orochimaru até ela, socando-o no rosto. Rozdział 171 "Godny następca" (受け継ぐ者, Uketsugumono) left|thumb|159px|Tsunade całuje Naruto. Orochimaru cai no chão. Manda, humilhado, promete matar Orochimaru na próxima vez que eles se encontrarem, antes de desaparecer. Orochimaru se reagrupa com Kabuto e diz a Tsunade que, mesmo que ela não vá curar seus braços, ele tem uma outra maneira de recuperar a capacidade de executar suas técnicas. Tsunade e Jiraiya observam que seu rosto foi arrancado, revelando alguém embaixo. Ele e Kabuto fogem. Jiraiya está muito ferido para segui-los e Tsunade, depois de ter gasto todo o seu chakra, perde a sua aparência jovem. Eles levam Naruto de volta para a Cidade Tanzaku para descansar. Quando ele acorda, ele diz a Tsunade que ela será uma Hokage terrível. Tsunade o desafia para uma luta e Naruto é mais uma vez subjugado. Em vez de derrotá-lo, Tsunade o beija na testa. Enquanto eles voltam para Konoha, Tsunade está confiante que Naruto, um dia, será um Hokage maravilhoso. Cytat "Zajmuję się "Naruto" już czwarty rok! Jak na mnie to sukces, aż sam siebie muszę pochwalić... Stoję na balkonie i trochę kręci mi się w głowie... W przyszłym roku też dam z siebie wszystko!" - Masashi Kishimoto, 2003 Na drugiej stronie okładki "Każdemu wspomnieniu pozwolę wyblaknąć, ale nie temu..." wewnętrzne rozdarcie Tsunade zanika dzięki osobie Naruto! Do atakującej Orochimaru i Kabuto Tsunade dołączają Jiraiya i Naruto. Rozpoczyna się walka, jakiej nikt do tej pory nie widział! Kategoria:Tomy